Snow Cat
by KitsuneFlareFox
Summary: A cat is took in by the Overlands. Jack isent a normal cat but a rare species that grows to the size of a human, walk on two legs, and talk perfect English. When Jack dies he is traumatized when he is unseen by his family. He refused to show his face to anyone seen or not seen, he somehow managed to keep it a secret for a 300 years, but pitch said something at the end of the fight.
1. The Overlands

HELLO PEOPLE

im a little excited cause this us my first ROTG fanfiction and also jacks a cat (=^ェ^=)

I have a little obsession with cat people now... So... Yep... Or any type of animal people really.

I do not own Rise Of The Guardians ( wish I did ) or any characters

enjoy.

* * *

Emma Overland was playing down by the pond when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. When she looked over she saw a brown fluffy cat by the base of a tree sleeping. Emma ran over to the cat and squatted down to get a better look. Emma petted the cat on the top of its head. The little movement awoke the cat, it opened its eyes, showing two dark brown eyes that matched its fur.

" Kitty your cute " Emma said with a giggle.

" Thank you " replied the cat.

Emma gasped and scooped up the cat and started to run back to the house.

" What are you doing? " It asked.

" I gotta show you to mommy and daddy "

Emma ran threw the door and into the kitchen where her mom was making dinner and her dad was twiddling a piece of wood at the table. Emma held up the cat above her head so her parents can see.

" Papa I found a cat can I keep him? "

Emma's dad sighed and set down the piece of wood he was working on.

" We can't afford to have a cat Emma, we can barely feed ourselves we don't need another mouth " said Emma's dad.

Emma stuck out her bottom lip into a pout and pulled the cat close to her chest.

" But papa he's special, and I don't mean normal special I mean special special. " Emma whined.

Emma's mom turned around to look at Emma.

" Sweetie what exactly makes this cat so special? " Emma's mom asked.

" This cat can talk " Emma said pouncing a little.

" Oh is that so? " said Emma's dad.

Emma's dad got up from the table and took the cat out of her hands. He put his arms straight out in front of him looking the cat directly in the face.

" Say Hi " he demanded, even though he only expected to hear a high pitched meow.

" Hi " spoke the cat.

Emma's dad dropped the cat letting it drop to the floor with a thud. Emma's mom scooped up the cat and started to scratch it.

" oh oh oh a little to the left awwwww that's the spot. " The cat started to purr.

" Oh quit being a baby Dave, it's just a cat so what if it talks. " Said Emma's mom.

" But Liz " Dave said.

" Emma if we keep the cat your gonna have to find food for it by yourself or set it free on the mice " said Liz.

" Thank you mama " Emma cheered as she grabbed the cat from her mom and hugged it close to her body.

" Ima name you Jack yea I like that, Jack Overland. "

* * *

Emma and Jack bonded very quickly, by the end of the year they were practically inseparable. Liz and Dave still couldn't figure out how the cat could speak but eventually learned to role with it and let it be.

Two years after Emma had found Jack, Jack had over grown the average size of a cat by far and had started to walk on his hind legs like a human and Jack's front paws grew out a little making them finger like almost. Emma found it all amusing and intriguing while her dad didn't. One time he even tried to gun Jack down cause the cat was scaring him so much, but luckily Liz was there to stop him.

By the third year Jack was taller than Emma by a good foot and without all his fur tail and ears you could easily see them as brother and sister. Jack was always playing tricks on the family for laughs but would always make it up to them by hunting down seasonal berries for them to eat. They never left Jack alone at home just incase someone came by and spotted him, so whenever they would go into town they would dress him up in a brown cloak and boots with a blue scarf to cover up what couldn't be by the hood. So in the end all you could see of Jack's face would be his brown eyes and even then you'd have to pay real good attention.

The fourth year was the year Jack had been scared the most in his life. Jack was chasing a rabbit for dinner when three hunters spotted him and fired. One bullet actually managed to hit him in the leg. Jack managed to shake them off and he waited till nightfall to head back to the house just in case the hunters were still there. Liz patched him up nicely and the wound healed quicker than he thought it would.

The fifth year was the most devastating for the Overland family. Emma was now ten and Jack was now the hight of a average teenager. It was winter time and the pond outside looked like it had a good layering of ice on it to go skating. Jack pulled on his cloak, boots and scarf just incase someone came by. He took Emma outside and helped her put on her skates before heading out onto the ice. Jack heard the ice crack and looked over at Emma, she was freaking out and even though Jack kept calm on the inside he was freaking out like crazy.

" It's okay, just don't look down just look at me " said Jack.

" Jack I'm scared " said Emma, fear seeping into her voice.

" I know,but your gonna be alright " Jack took a step forward ignoring the cracks in the ice that formed under his feet " were ahh gonna have some fun instead. "

" No we're not. "

" Would I trick you? "

" yes, you always play tricks "

" Alright well not this time I promise, I promise your gonna be fine, you gotta believe in me. "

Jack tried his best to sound cheerful and put on a smile for Emma.

" We're gonna play hopscotch like we play everyday, it's as easy as " Jack took a step forward, cracks forming under his feet.

" One " Jack pretended to start falling and made Emma laugh.

" two three" then he jumped over to the thicker ice grabbing a shepherds staff and steered it towards Emma.

" Now it's your turn, one. "

Emma took a step forward, gasping as the cracks spread.

" that's it that's it, two three. "

On three Jack pulled Emma away from the thin ice and swapped places with her. Jack and Emma smiled at each other as Jack stood up. When Jack tried taking a step forwarded the ice gave out sending him into the cold water.

" JACK! " was the last thing he heard as he sunk down into the water and the last thing he remembers is darkness and cold.

* * *

The ice broke open and Jack floated out of the water and into the moonlight. He gasped for air and scanned the area then he looked at the moon.

_Jack Frost is your name._

" My name? No my names Jack Overland " he thought.

Jack stood up and looked over the pond trying to figure out what was going on. He spotted the shepherds staff from the corner of his eye, something about that staff seemed to call to him. When he picked it up frost spread up the wood starting from where his hand was, the end of the staff hit the ice and a beautiful frost design Spread across the ice. Jack jumped up and down with joy and ran to some trees. He tapped the top of the staff to the bark creating more frost patterns. The wind rushed by him whipping of his hood and ran threw his white fur. The wind picked him up sending him up into the sky making him do loops and spins, eventually the wind put him back down onto the ice.

" Wait, I'm still alive? " Jack looked at his gloved hands and flexed them. " I'm alive... Haha it's a miracle, I gotta tell Emma she'll be so happy. "

Jack ran up to the house and walked inside.

" Mama, papa, Emma I'm back! " he yelled with joy.

He walked into family room and there sat Liz in front of the fireplace with tears running down her checks and Emma in her lap passed out looking exhausted. Dave was in a rocking chair with his face in his hands and he slowly rocked back in forth.

I heard Liz whisper " God please watch over are Jack. "

" What are you talking about i'm right here, how can you not see a giant cat. "

Jack went to place his hand on Liz's shoulder but his hand went right threw her. He pulled his hand close to his chest, wide eyed and scared.

" No... No...nonononononono. "

Jack ran out of the house tears running down his furry cheeks. Jack pulled up his hood and scarf and let the wind take him away.

* * *

Yesh first chap done

thanks for reading

ありがと


	2. Rise Of The Guardians

yip yip next chapter

Do not own Rise of the guardian

this chap is more based on the movie so not a lot of imagination in this one but I have to do it so i can continue the story.

but there's still some.

( don't know how to type and Australian accent so just imagine )

* * *

It was the day before Easter and Jack wanted to do something nice for the Easter bunny and hopefully make a friend in the mean time. He figured if he laid down a soft layer of snow it would make the eggs look prettier and easier for the kids to find, but it quickly got of hand and instead of a few snowflakes came a whole blizzard. Every time Jack tried to get it back control it would only grow and intensify.

When the storm finally died down Jack hid in shame for almost canceling Easter. Jack let the wind carry him to his pond, he stood in the middle of the lake slowly freezing it over. Jack looked over to the spot where the family house used to be. They where all gone and he wished he could join them, but knew it could never happen. The wind tried to comfort him by blowing around him in a sort of embrace. Jack was pushed from his thoughts by a powerful kick to the back sent him flying across the ice. He pulled his hood farther over his face and looked at his attacker. Bunnymund hopped over to Jack with a scowl on his face and his boomerangs ready.

" What the hell do you think you were doing? " Bunny grabbed Jack by his cloak and hulled him up so they were eye level.

" You bloody idiot you almost got Easter cancelled! " Bunny yelled in Jacks face before punching him in the gut and throwing him across the pond and onto land.

" I better not see you around my holiday ever again, mate " said bunny.

Bunnymund tapped his foot twice opening a hole in the ground and jumped down into it. The hole closed after bunny's ears disappeared leaving behind a small red flower.

Jack curled in on himself, tears rolling down his face and into his cloak and scarf. He wanted to explain to bunnymund what happened, but was to scared to even breath. Jacks hands balled into fists as he brought them up to his chest.

" Damn kangaroo " Jack whispered.

* * *

North, Sand man, Tooth, and Bunnymund where surrounding a hologram picture of a boy with a cloak, scarf and boots. Bunnymund stared in disbelief as he recognized the figure to be Jack Frost. North and a Tooth were looking confused as they tried figuring out who he was. Sandy only looked happy when he saw the image.

" No way " whispered Bunny " i'd rather have the groundhog.

North looked over at Bunny.

" Bunny you know this man? " Asked North.

" Sadly yes, his name is Jack Frost, mate " replied Bunny with a sigh.

Tooth's eyes lit up in excitement and she clapped her hands.

" I heard his teeth are as white as freshly fallen snow, ohhhhhh I'm so excited! " Tooth squealed.

" Bunny you get Jack " said North, pointing a finger at Bunny.

" What?! Why me "

" Cause you got good nose, also you know Jack "

" Whatever, Mate "

Bunny tapped his foot opening a hole in the ground and jumped down inside. The hole disappeared leaving behind a red flower.

* * *

Jack was on a telephone wire watching dream sand fly through town giving children good dreams. Something ran in front of Jack catching his attention.

" Whoe "

Jack flew after it and landed in a tree, he scaned the area trying to find what it was. It ran behind him this time disturbing the leaves. Jack ran after it jumping onto cars and roofs as he ran. Jack jumped onto the back of a semi. The creature ran again, this time nocking over a trash can. Jack floated down onto the ally floor and walked around, staff in hand and ready to strike.

" Ello, Mate "

Jack spun around and saw and saw a shadow twirling what looked like a boomerang.

" Been along time, blizzared of 68 I beleve, Easter Sunday wasent it " Bunnymund stepped out from the shadows so Jack could see him.

" Bunny, your still not mad about that are yea? " Jack lossened up and placed his staff gentely on his shoulder.

" yes, but this is about something else, fellas "

A giant hand grabbed Jack by his back and shoved him into a red sack. Jack hissed and clawed and the sack but couldnt get free oh matter what he did.

Next thing Jack knew he was being tossed through a portal.

* * *

Jack didnt take the news of being a gaurdian very well, he even rejected there offer but still stood by there side and fight.

Pitch had attacked Tooth's palace and stolen all the teeth and fairys, Jack managed to save one fairy and kick named it baby tooth. Pitch got away that day and Tooth was put in a critical condition, the children were starting to stop believing in her. Tooth told Jack about her role and the memory's she protected in the teeth. Jack got excited if they got the teeth back he might be able it see them again, hear them again to remember a time where he didn't hide in fabrics. North got an idea, they would collect the teeth. Tooth said it was impossible, but they were the gaurdians and did it anyways. Jack and Bunny turned it into a race, a cat versus a bunny who would win, well the bunny. They succeeded in there mission of getting the teeth, but something bad happened. Jack and sandy spotted a nightmare and chased it, they found pitch at the end of the trail and a battle done started. Sadly sandy lost his match, he was struck in back with an arrow and defeated. Jack swore to pitch we would get his revenge for Sandy.

It was the day before Easter and the crew went down to Bunny's warren to help prepare for Easter, and there last hope. What was there surprised them, Sophie was there playing with the egglets and having fun. The gaurdians didn't know what to do, but Jack did. He sent a snowflake towards Bunny, the snowflake exploded into blue dust. Bunny went over to Sophie and offered her if she wanted to paint some eggs, she was so happy. At the end she had fallen asleep in bunny's arms, Jack offered to take her home but the gaurdians werent to keen on the idea because what if pitch came back. Eventually Jack convinced them and left for the Bennett house and laid Sophie down.

Jack heard a voice calling his name, he immediately recognized it to be Emma's voice. He followed it till he came to a hole in the ground that was connected to pitches hideout. When he went down there he found the fairies in cages hanging from the ceiling and a mountain of teeth containers. He flew over to the fairies but learned they couldn't fly. Then he went to find the container where Emma's voice was coming from, he found it. It was a gold container like the rest but the picture was a brown kitten instead of a human child. Pitch appeared asking him if he was looking for something, Jack immediately took chase. Pitch accused him of being afraid.

Jack landed near the boogeyman staff ready to fire.

" I'm not afraid. "

" Oh yes you are Jack, Your afraid they'll figure out what you are "

A shadow was casted under Jacks feet, and he was sent down until he crashed into the floor.

" Worst of all your scared that tell make you an outcast. Why, why you, why were you chosen to be like this? "

Pitch kept filling Jacks head with thoughts, bringing back his fear. Jack begged him to stop.

" After all your not one of them. " a Pitch came out of his shadows.

" You don't know what I am " said Jack glaring at him from under his hood, staff in hands ready to strike.

" Course I do, your Jack Frost, the cat man, you make a mess of everything. "

Pitch tossed him his teeth.

" Actually your doing it right now. "

" What did you do? " Jack demanded.

" More to the point Jack, what did you do. " Said Pitch as he walked back into his shadows.

Jack ran back to Bunny's warren but couldn't get in.

" Happy Easter Jack Frost "

Jack turned around and saw hundreds of eggs broken and scattered through the tunnel.

" no "

* * *

When Jack arrived he found bunny huddled over a basket of eggs, with tooth trying to comfort him.

" Jack where were you, nightmares came, smashed everything, nothing made it up to the surface."

Tooth saw the container and gasped, then she noticed baby tooth was gone. North realized Jack was with Pitch. Bunny came up to Jack yelling that they should've never trusted him.

" Easters about hope and new beginnings, no it's gone " said Bunny before he walked away.

Jack turned to North and Tooth but they refused to meet his gaze. Jack ran off and flew into the sky letting the wind take him to wherever it chooses.

* * *

Jack ran up to the cliffs edge ready to throw the teeth, but couldn't make himself do it. He looked at the picture and let his hand drop down to his side. He let his hood fall as the wind rushed past his face.

" I thought this might happen they never believed in you I was just trying to show you that, but I understand. " said pitch.

Jack spun around launching an ice attack at pitch, but pitch deflected it with his sand. He let another attack fly and pitch deflected it like last time.

" You don't understand anything! " Jack growled.

" I know what it's like to be cast out! " Pitch yelled back.

Jack jumped into the air shooting more ice at Pitch, Pitch attacked back with his sand. This time instead of exploding it fused together forming a ice sculpture filled with black sand.

" to be believed in! To long for a family " Pitch said.

Jack let his staff fall down a little and watched Pitch.

" All those years in the shadow I thought no one knows what it feels like, I was wrong. " Pitch gestured at Jack.

Jack left his fighting stance and just stood there.

" We don't have to be alone Jack, I believe in you, I will except you and I know children will too. "

" In me. "

" Yes " Pitch chuckled than pointed to the ice sculpture. " Just look at what we can do. what goes together better than cold and dark? Well give them a world where everything is. "

" Pitch black " said Jack, cutting off Pitch.

" And Jack Frost too, they'll believe in both of us. "

" No, they'll fear both of us, that's not what I want " said Jack as he started to walk away. " Now for the last time leave me alone. "

" Fine, you want you want to be left alone, done but first "

Jack heard a squeak, Jack spun around to see Pitch with Baby Tooth in his fist.

" Baby Tooth! " Jack yelled as he got ready to strike.

" The staff Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering, hand it over and I'll let her go. " Pitch demanded.

Jack growled before finally giving Pitch the staff.

" Alright let her go. "

Pitch shook his head " no, you said you wanted to be alone so be alone. "

Baby Tooth stabbed Pitch's hand causing him to throw her into the ice and down into a crack. Pitch snapped Jacks staff in half causing Jack to yowl in pain. Pitch shot Jack with a wave of sand throwing him into the same crack Baby a Tooth fell down. Pitch laughed as he threw the two halfs of Jack's staff down at him.

" Have fun kitty "

Jack shook his head and spotted Baby Tooth, he scurried over to her clubbing her in his hands. The little fairy sneezed into his hand.

" Sorry probably not that warm in my gloves, maybe you should try laying down around my neck. "

Baby Tooth flew out of his hand and nestled into his fur around his neck. Jack stood up and walked up to his staff, picking up both ends.

" Baby Tooth I really hope this works or we're screwed "

Jack slanted both half together, a blue light formed at the crack and the wood fused itself back together. Jack smiled in victory and launched himself into the sky and out of Antarctica.

" Pitch is gonna pay. "

* * *

Jack landed in Pitch's hideout trying to track him down. Jack ended up to a glove with a single light on it.

" That last light " whispered Jack and took of again heading for Burgess.

When he arrived there he saw Jamie Bennett sitting on his bed talking to a rabbit. When Jamie dropped the rabbit he knew it was time for action. He pulled up his hood and started frosting the windows, he drew Easter eggs in them and made a snow rabbit dance threw the air and exploding to make snow fall gently down. Jamie didn't think the Easter bunny had powers like that then he saw the snow.

" Jack Frost " whispered Jamie.

Jack turned towards Jamie " did he just "

" Jack Frost "

" He did it again, you just said "

Jamie turned around jaw open " Jack Frost. "

" Ha that's right, that's me , you just said my name... can you see me? "

Jamie nodded his head.

" Can...can you hear me? "

Jamie nodded his head again.

" He He sees me, He He sees me " Jack did a back flip in joy.

" you just made it snow "

" I know "

" in my room "

" I know "

" your real? "

" Well yea, who do you think brings you all the snow days and blizzards. "

" But what about the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny? "

" Real and Real real, every one of us is real. "

The windows blew open and Jack and Jamie went to investigate. They went over just in time to see Santa's sleigh crash down onto the road and the reindeer run off. North walked off the sleigh using his swords to keep himself up and Tooth was having a hard time flying. Jack flew over to them.

" Jack what are you doing here? " Asked North.

" Same as you " said Jack gesturing to Jamie. " Where's Bunny? "

" Loosing Easter took its tole on all of us, Bunny most "

A cute little fur all jumped, Jamie was in disbelief at what he saw. Last time he saw the fur ball he was 6 feet tall with boomerangs. Jamie called him cute and Bunny accused Jack of telling Jamie to say that and tried to fight him. Which I'm pretty sure Jack could just kick the pour sap and get it over with.

" No stop, he actually told me you were real " Jamie said.

" Wait, he made you believe in me? "

Jack had a plan and grabbed Jamie by the shirt.

" Let's go make people believe. "

Jack went to various kids houses with Jamie. Jamie would get there attention by nocking on the door and tell them to come outside. When they would ask how he was flying Jamie would tell them it was Jack Frost and then they would leave and go to another kids house.

In the end they had a mini army of kids by there side. Jack and the other guardians were lined up in the street the kids right next to them. Pitch was up in the sky on his nightmare with his army surrounding the town.

" You sent in a few children, against this " Pitch threw his hand towards his nightmares.

North pointed his sword at pitch, but had to quickly bring it back down.

" There just bad dreams Jamie " said Jack.

" We'll protect yea, Mate " said Bunny.

" Oh you'll protect them, but who will protect you? "

The kids walked forward so they were in front of the guardians, one at a time they all said " I Will. "

" Still think there's no such thing as the boogyman? "

He sent a wave of black sand at the group.

" I believe in you, but I'm not afraid of you " said Jamie.

Jamie touched the black sand turning it a gold color. Gold sand now twirled in the night sky giving kids good dreams once more. Tooth, North and Bunny all got there power back not to sone afterward.

" Go, get them! " Pitch ordered his nightmares.

North summoned his yetis and Bunny his egg statues to help in the fight. The kids would turn the nightmares into gold sand by touching them and the elves would naw at there legs. Jack sent a wave of ice at pitch but he dodged it and ran away. Pitch sent black sand at Jack, but tooth destroyed it before he sent it, Bunny popped out of a chimney saying ho ho ho and throwing his boomerangs at Pitch's nightmares.

Pitch tried running again but North cut his ride in half and they were now in a battle down on the streets. Jack, Bunny and Tooth went down to North to help. They had him cornered.

" Hey Jack have you told them your little secret yet? " Said Pitch with a smirk.

Jack tensed up and refused to meet the others stares.

" No? Maybe I should tell them "

" Don't even think about it " Jack hissed.

Pitch sunk into the floor laughing like a maniac. When Jack had his back turned Pitch reappeared behind him, scythe ready to strike down.

" Night Kitty "

Bunny heard Pitch and swung around, seeing what was about to happen Bunny yelled Jacks name as a type of warning. Pitch swung down, but was stopped by a gold sand and was dragged away. The others follow and saw Sand Man appear from a bunch of sand. Pitch's face looked of udder terror. Sandy pulled pitch in close and he waved his finger back and forth then punched him, sending pitch flying into the air.

Sandy formed a sand hat and tipped it forwarded in a hello gesture towards the children. Sandy flung his hand down sending pitch into the cement. The guardians rejoiced at the return of there old friend, while Pitch was taking a nap on the ground. Sandy flew up into the air and sent his sand everywhere forming manatees and dinosaurs and giving kids good dreams.

* * *

Everyone was gathered on Jacks pond, Jack stood in front of the guardians and the children stood behind Jack watching. North had a book in his hands and opened it. He started to say the oath of the guardians aloud For everyone to hear. Jack agreed to all the terms. North slammed the book close and declared Jack Frost a new guardian. The children cheered and Jack could only smile.

* * *

OMFG i just wrote the whole movie and more

blea so glad I got that out if the way now I can go back to my imagination and not dreamworks

if you read that all you my friend are awesome if you didn't and skipped sections or something I'm glad you tried

well until the next chap byez

thanks fir reading

ありがと


	3. Why?

Cant believe I'm gonna do two chapters in a day

* * *

It was about a month after the battle with Pitch. Jack had been avoiding the Guardians scared about them asking what his secret was. Bunny had tried tracking him down multiple times, but Jack would always just shoot up into the sky and race of to Antarctica.

Today though North sent out the signal or the guardians to gather at the North Pole (aurora borealis). You can't avoid the signal oh mater how much you try and you can't just not show up, it's against the rules of the guardians. Jack was hopping to get this over with quick and easy. Jack landed at the front doors of North's workshop. He pulled his hood farther over his head and tightened his scarf before shoving the doors open and stepping inside the place.

Jack was the last one to arrive, he figured that would happen. Sandy was snoozing away in the corner, North and Bunny were having a conversation while Bunny was painting an egg and Tooth was giving orders to a few of her fairies. Baby Tooth spotted him first and squeaked with delight when she zipped over to him and shot into his hood. Baby Tooth, Pitch and Man in Moon were the only people who knew what he really was. North was the next to notice, then tooth and last Bunny.

" Jack! Glad you could make it " he said walking over to Jack and placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Where yea been, mate? " asked Bunny.

" Oh yea know, everywhere " Jack said shrugging.

" We've been so worried about you sweet tooth " said Tooth.

Tooth got to close to Jack's face for his own comfort. He ended up backing away from her and turning his head to look the other way.

" Jack what's wrong? " she asked.

" Nothing, I just don't like people in my face. "

Tooth nodded and went to Bunny's side.

" Jack why don't you stay for dinner? " said North.

Jack shifted from foot to foot and rested his staff on his shoulder.

" Not sure if thats a good idea North " said Jack.

" Nonsense, Yetis good cooks "

Jack looked at each gaurdian and sighed in defeat seeing that he wasent gonna get out of it.

* * *

We all sat down in the dining room. North was at the head of the table with Bunny on his right and Tooth on his left, Sandy sat next to Tooth and I took the seat next to bunny. The yetis brought out our food on sliver plates with holly print on the outside rim. The meal was medium done steak with bake potato, Bunny on the other hand had a plate full of spinage and carrots. Everyone started to dig in after a few words from North, except me. Only way I could eat would be if I pulled down my scarf, but that would resort in me showing my muzzle and whiskers to everyone. North was the first to notice and he set down his fork.

" Jack why don't you eat with us? " Asked North

" Sweet Tooth are you not hungry? " Said Tooth.

Sandy simply formed a mystery mark over his head and looked in the direction of Jack.

" It's that stupid scarf " said Bunny " take off the bloody scarf and eat yea gumbie. "

Bunny tried reaching for my scarf but I quickly pulled away from him and almost fell out of my chair. Bunny grabbed my back and pined me to him, he grabbed my scarf and tried yanking it off but I was trying my best to hold it diwn with my teeth.

" Are yea butting the scarf, mate? " said Bunny.

I only responded with a turn of my head, trying to loosen Bunny's grip.

" You are gonna eat, mate " Bunny gave up on using one hand and was now pulling with both " If you like it or not. "

" Bunny stop your gonna hurt Jack! " yelled tooth.

" I agree with Tooth, this must stop " said North.

Bunny gave one more tug and the scarf came off, it sent me flying off the chair and onto the floor with a thud. Bunny got off his chair and bent over me.

" You okay, ma- " Bunny froze when he saw what was being hidden by the scarf.

Instead of the usual skin was a white muzzle and whiskers poking out from the hood. I got up and sprinted at top speed away from the other and espeshally away from Bunny.

I heard Tooth and North yell my name as I ran off, when I took a glance behind me I saw North and Sandy get up and go after me with Tooth not to far behind, Bunny was standing still in the same spot he was when he saw my face, his eyes were big. He knew my secret, he knows, that damn kangaroo why couldn't he just leave me alone. I found himself running into one of the guest rooms and locking the door. I curled up in the corner of the room, crying.

" This is what I was scared off, why did he have to find out. "

I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked out the window. I sat there staring at the moon with a scowl.

" Why'd you do this to me, why didn't you let me die! I could be with them, I could be with Emma, Ma and Pa! "

He screamed those words non stop until his voice gave out from the strain.

Knocks came from the door, causing Jack to bury his head into his knees and pull his hood over so far where he couldn't even see. He heard someone break the door open, most likely North.

" Sweat Tooth? " said Tooth.

" Jack what wrong? " said North.

I only curled up on myself further and until I looked like a ball of fabric.

" Sweat Tooth look up please " Tooth begged.

I felt Baby Tooth trying to get into my clothes, but I kept pushing her away until she gave up and went back to Tooth's side.

" Mate, I'm sorry " said Bunny.

I didn't even realize Bunny came in the room, I thought it was only North and Tooth.

" I shouldn't have done that, I was a real dill "

I felt Bunny lay a hand on my back in a sort of comforting gesture.

" But maybe it be for the best if you told us, ya know so you can stop lugging around all those clothes. "

I did give it a thought, but what if they hated me fir what I am, I'm not normal. Well Bunny isn't either, but at least he knows what he is all I know is that I'm an over sized cat. The room fell silent for a good 20 minuets while I thought. What if I'm wrong and they do except me? It would be a great burden off my back, but Id still have to ware this stuff when I leave thoe. I sighed and kicked off my boots showing them my paws, my feet weren't white like the rest of me they were brown instead. I felt all of there eyes on me as I stood up, I fingered the hem of the hood a little before finally pulling it down. I saw all three of then gasp when I took down the hood.

I laid my ears flat against my head as I looked at each of the guardians. I next took the cape off showing them the rest of my body. I wrapped my tail around my leg and was literally about to run.

" Omg your so CUTE " Tooth squealed.

Tooth shot over to me and circled me checking me over from paw to ears. I backed away from her until my back hit the wall and I could only stare at the floor. North still hadn't said anything, and I couldn't even read Bunny's expression.

" Well, uh, this is new. " said North.

" Sweet Tooth, why didn't you tell us? " said Tooth.

I shrunk back down into my ball and let the tears slide down my cheeks.

" I was scared you would reject me, so I hid who I was. "

I started to shake and hiccup from the crying.

" I hid my self from everyone my whole life, I was scared people would hate me for what I am. "

I felt myself being forced into a hug, when I opened my eyes all I saw was grey fur. I buried my face into Bunny's chest and cried until the tears could come no more.

" It's alright, mate, there's no shame in being a Neko. "

* * *

Phew...

poor jack :(

well anyways there we go

thanks for reading

ありがと


	4. What do we do?

For Wow

im not gonna lie, this story was inspired by JackRabbit thats probably why you think that. I'm sorry that you think I'm copying but I'm not, I would never steal someone else's story or idea and take it as my own. Also I do agree there are some similarity but there also many differences.

* * *

Bunny and Jack stayed in there position until Jack passed out from exhaustion. Bunny picked up Jack and gentenly placed him on the guest bed, Bunny and the others left the room closing the door quietly behind them.

" So Bunny. what did you call Jack? " Asked North.

" I called him a Neko. Pookas weren't the only oversized animals on this planet yea know. " said Bunny " Mabye we should continue this chat in yer office, mate, don't wanna wake Jack. "

The others agreed and headed down to Norths office. When they arrived North went and sat in his chair, Sandy floated next to North and Tooth sat down in a chair by the fireplace while Bunny leaned against the wall.

" So Bunny, how do you know Jacks species? " Asked North.

" The Pookas and Nekos used to be in wars with each other, but over the years we had a compromising and are kind slowly got along, but there was always people who couldn't except the change " said Bunny.

Bunny scratched behind his ear with his back foot, " Very few animals ever got along and we rarely got to an agreement. The Pookas and Nekos were a rare case. "

" I see " said North " Do you think Jack would be hostile with you, he could be one of those people you talked about where they don't like aggreement. "

" Naw, Mate. Those wars ended like a 1000 years ago, and isent Jack around 318 years. There's no way he could even know about it, those wars have been forgotten in time anyways " said Bunny.

" Do you think we could find another Neko? Ta you know help Jack out " said Tooth.

" Highly dought it, sheila. Ive haven't seen a Neko in 550 years, well until now " said Bunny.

North sat forward in his chair, stroking his beard. " Is problem "

The room went silent while everyone tried to think of a solution. Sandy formed a lightbulb above his head and flew to the centar of the room, arms flaping up and down. Sandy formed a pattern of symbols above his head before settling back down and returning to North's side.

" Sandy, did you say Bunny should help Jack? " Asked Tooth.

Sandy nodded his head and gave Tooth a tumbs up.

" Sorry, mate, not gonna work. Even though I agreed with the agreement I can never be able to gets along with those fur balls, except when there asleep " said Bunny.

North got up from his chair and walked over to bunny, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

" If you do, ill finally say Easters more important than Christmas " said North.

" Deal "

* * *

I woke up to the sun falling across my eyes, making me shrink down into the blanket trying to get away from it. Once my eyes adjusted I crawled out from the blanket and hoped off the bed.

I frooze as he remembered what happened last night, last thing I saw last night before I passed out was grey fur and heard the words it's alright if your a Neko. A Neko? That word sounded very familiar, yet foreign.

" Am I a Neko? "

" Correct, Mate. "

I didn't hear Bunny come in, so that surprise comment made me jump in surprise/fear. Bunny placed his hand on my shoulder in a ' calm down ' sorta way.

" Did I scare yea, Snow Flake? "

I shoved Bunny's hand off my shoulder and grabbed my cloak off the floor and pulled up the hood.

" No, just surprised. "

" Well grab what you want and let's go, mate. We're heading to the Warren. "

" No thanks I think I'll just stay here in the colder climates. "

Bunny Sighed.

" Okay here's the deal, mate. North, Sandy and Tooth put me in charge of you because I know a little bit about your species, and North now has to say Easters more important. "

I couldn't help but smirk at the last part.

" Wait, you know what I am? "

" From the fact I called you a Neko last night, yes. Unless your a Canis, but I highly dought that. "

" Do I really have a choice? "

" No "

Bunny warped a arm around my neck than stuck his hand in front of my face.

" Now give me the staff, mate. "

" Hell- No- "

" Come on I don't need yea flying off on me and I'm defiantly not freezing my paws off. "

I growled but gently placed my staff in Bunny's hand. Bunny unwraped his arm from my neck and started twirling my staff like a boton.

" I get it back at the warren "

" No "

" Half of the day "

" Day "

" Night "

" Fine whatever, just hurry up so we can leave. "

I gathered my boots and scarf into my arms and nodded to bunny. Bunny smirked and tapped his foot twice on the ground, opening a hole big enough for two people. I felt the ground give underneath my feet and I started falling down the hole with bunny.

" Why does this remind me of Alice and Wonderland!? "

Bunny only snorted and turned his head away.

" I ain't no white rabbit, Alice. "

I grabbed onto Bunny's tail, freezing it with my hands.

" What the hell?! "

" Dont call me Alice, Kangaroo. "

" When we land, Frost Bite. Be prepared for pay back. "

" Rawr "

* * *

I think the gaurdians reacted pretty good about Jack being a cat.

probably just got used to having a oversized fluff ball around. ' bunny '

Thanks for the reviews I'm LOVIN them

thanks fir reading

ありがと


	5. Run away

Next chap

Bunnymund and Jack hopped out of the tunnel and into the warren. Jack stayed a couple steps behind Bunny fingering his hood as Bunny guided him around.

" Okay, mate. It's already pretty late, I saw we get yea a room ready " said Bunny.

Jack only nodded his head and followed Bunny to a hill. Bunny stopped in front of a large hill with a wooden door in its side.

" This is it " said Bunny.

Bunny opened the door and let Jack in first allowing him to explore his new surroundings. Bunny tapped Jack on the shoulder and gestured towards a hallway.

" The bedrooms are this way, mate. "

Bunny showed Jack the way towards his room, occasionally looking back to make sure Jack didn't run off. Bunny opened a door letting Jack inside. It wasn't a fancy room or anything just the usual bed, dresser, window. Like I said nothing fancy. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and set his boots next to him on the floor, same with his scarf.

" G'night, mate," said Bunny.

" Night Kangaroo, " said Jack.

Bunny closed Jacks door and went to his own room. Bunny crawled into his bed and curled up into a ball. A couple of his little eggs hopped onto the bed and nestled into Bunny's fur. Bunny closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to the sound of the river.

*** jacks Pov ***

I sat on the edge of the bed for awile. Probably a half hour I'm guessing. I never really liked to sleep, I never really dreamed either. Only memories would appear in my mind, that or complete darkness. I got up from the bed and opened my door slowly and extended an ear trying to pick up any movements. I finally heard a snore come from down the hallway confirming that Bunny had fallen asleep. I stepped out into the hallway closing the door softly behind me. Without my boots I could easily walk without making a noise. I entered the living room and saw my staff leaning against the the far wall, closest to the door.

" I'll be taken that back, " I said grabbing my beloved staff.

I spun the staff in my hands a couple times and rested it on my shoulder. I opened the front door letting myself out and took out one of North's snow globes from my cloak.

" Burgess, " I whispered while smashing the globe into the ground.

A portal opened up showing a picture of a town. I jumped in the portal letting myself be thrown into the spiral. The portal closed behind me leaving no trace behind.

I was thrown out of the portal and above the town of Burgess. All the lights were turned of excerpt for street lights and traffic lights. The wing guided me to my lake and set me gently on the edge. I glided to the middle of the lake and tapped the ice.

Unlike normal lakes I have adjusted this one to my standards. It is always frozen, even in summer. Also the lake has a little chamber of ice in it that I can go in now because of me. I broke open a sheet of ice and jumped down into the space below. When I hit the bottom I re sealed the top with a new layer of ice. You could see everything that happens in the lake down here. From fish and other water creatures to children that play around the pond and skate. But they can't see me.

* * *

*** Bunny's Pov ***

My ears twitched at the sound of glass smashing. I got up and stretched, getting ready to scold one of my eggs for playing with the plates again. But I some saw bright colors flash outside my window. I took a peak outside and saw Jack standing in front of a portal. I ran threw the house at top speed but couldn't catch him in time. I swung the front door open just in time to see the portal close.

" Damn it, Frostbite," I growled while tapping my feet on the ground.

A hole opened up beneath my feet. I fell for a couple seconds before hitting the floor of the tunnel. I got down on all fours and sprinted down the tunnel. I opened my tunnel at Jacks lake. I hopped out and landed on slightly frosted grass.

" He defiantly has to be around here, the grass is still slightly frozen. "

I hopped to the edge of the pond and dubbed my paws around my muzzle amplifying my voice.

" Frostbite, come out! "

No response.

" Come on, mate. If you disappear again North will have both are asses. "

The wind blew around me and pushed me forward onto the ice.

" Whoe! "

I fell down on the slippery ice with my arms and legs spread out. The wind kept pushing me slowly dragging me across the ice.

_Is the wind on my side right now? _

The wind stopped blowing around me and stranded me in the middle of the lake. The wind made a tiny tornado of leaves and frost in front of me, marking the ice. When I looked at the spot the ice looked whiter and more transparent than the rest of the lake. Like there was nothing under it. I got up onto my feet and smashed the mark with my fist, cracking the ice. I finished the job with a kick and watched the ice fall down a hole.

" Well aren't you clever. "

I jumped down the hole and walked into a large room of ice. It was dark but the ice seemed to glow lighting up the room just enough to see in. I saw Jack curled up in the corner. His knees were pulled up to his head and he was laying on his side. I hopped over to Jack gently placing a paw on his shoulder. I pulled back his hood reveling his snow white fur. I ran my paw through his fur trying my best not to wake him. Jack nuzzled into my hand and I heard a whimper escape from him. When I looked down I saw tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

" Oh geez, snowflake, " I whispered.

I pulled Jack into my embrace and placed my head on top of his. I could feel him snuggle up closer into my fur.

" Emma, " Jack whimpered.

I looked down at Jack and wiped away his tears. I picked Jack up and jumped out of the room and back onto the pond.

_Emma? _

* * *

Theres that chap... Sorry for the wait guys.

thanks for reading

ありがと


	6. Who is Emma?

Hello peoples.

and welcome to the next chapter of Snow Cat ** =^.^= * *

Oh and for people who are confused on what Neko means.

Neko means cat

* * *

*** Jack Pov ***

I woke up in a bed starring up at a ceiling.

_Definantly not the lake._

I pulled the covers off of me and swung my legs over the edge. I noticed my cloak was taken off and was neatly folded on top of a dresser. When I got a good look at the room I sighed.

_Bunny's warren._

I laid my ears flat against my head and fell back onto the bed.

_I see explaining in my future. _

I looked over at the door and saw a one of the eggs trying to get under the door and into the room. (( there's a gap between the floor and bottom of the door.)) It got through and waddled over to the bed. The egg jumped up and down trying to get up, but couldn't jump high enough. I smiled and scooped up the egg, placing it gentently on the bed. The egg scurried over to where I was laying and curled up into my chest fur. I patted it lightly and put my hand back down to my side. The door gently opened up and I saw Bunny peek his head through.

" You awake, mate? " said Bunny.

" Yea, " I said.

Bunny fully came in and closed the door. He hopped over to the bed and sat on the edge.

" Why did you run? "

" I-I'm not exactely sure myself. It was kinda just an instinct I guess. "

Bunny sighed and his ears went flat.

" Whos Emma, Mate? "

I tensed up for a moment and closed my eyes.

" Its no one, Kangaroo. "

Bunny let the nick name slide and placed his hand on my arm.

" It's not nothing, mate. " Bunny grabbed my head and turned it towards him " I found you last night, crying and whimpering her name. "

I yanked my head out of Bunny's hand and stared back down at the egg on my chest.

" I was a long time ago, doesn't even matter anymore. "

_Please Bunny just go away._

" I'm not leaving till you tell me, frostbite. "

" You're gonna be sitting there for awhile then, kangaroo. "

" I guess I am. "

I laid down on my side, back facing Bunny. The egg tumbled off and onto the bed. I picked it up and placed it under my chin, letting it get comfortable again.

" Her name was Emma Overland. "

The bed creaked as Bunny came closer to me to hear.

" She took me in when I was still a tiny kitten and her family adopted me and raised me as there own. "

I curled up a little, warping my tail around my leg.

" One day we went outside to ice skate, the ice began to crack underneath Emma. That's when I took my staff and swapped places with her. That's when I fell through the ice. Manny revived me, but I didn't realize it at first. When I went to the house to spread the good news, I-I went right through them. T-they couldn't see me, they couldn't hear me. I ran away letting the wind guide me. "

Tears formed in my eyes and fell down my cheeks.

" I became Jack Frost that night and Emma was taken away from me. "

" Were you dreamin of that night, snow flake? "

I nodded my head slowly and choked on a sob. I felt myself being lifted up and put into an embrace. I wraped my arms around Bunny and buried my head into his chest.

* * *

*** Bunnymunds Pov ***

I didn't know what to do, so I did the only think I could do. I picked Jack up and into my embrace. The pour lad wraped his arms around me and buried his head into my chest. I began to run my hands threw his fur in an attempt of comfort.

" I'm sorry, snow flake. I really am. "

I placed my chin on the top of his head and let him cry into my fur. Eventually he settled down and resided to hiccups and sniffles. I pulled his head so he was looking at me and wiped away any access tears.

" You know what, snow flake. I don't think I'm to shabby at the whole comforting thing. "

I saw a tiny smile pull at Jacks lips.

" Wind still beats you. "

I petted Jack on his jaw line, causing him to lean into my hand. I saw his eyes droop a little and I smiled.

" Already tired, snow flake? "

Jack responded with a yawn and closed eyes.

" I guess so. "

I laid him back down and was about to leave when I felt something tug on my arm. I turned around and saw Jack grabbing onto my arm.

" Please don't leave. "

I smiled and leaned down next to the bed.

" Wouldn't dream of it, snow flake. "

I watched him close his eyes and fall to sleep. I ran a hand trough his fur one more time before resting my head on the bed and falling asleep.

_Jack isn't as bad as I though he was._

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is a little short

i hoped you liked it.

thanks for reading

ありがと


	7. Gift

I changed the pic of this fic from my profile pic to a cat that looks similar to Jack.

i actually did research on it so I could get the personality and body build right :3

* * *

It's been 3 days since Jack has ran away and things seem to be looking on the brighter side if things. Bunnymund had finally convinced Jack to keep his cloak off, but aloud him to keep the scarf as long as it wasn't covering his face. Bunny didn't have the most knowledge in the world on Nekos but he dud know that they held great pride in there species.

Bunny tilted his ears picking up the sound of buzzing. Apparently Jack heard it too cause he looked up from the egg he was painting. (( And yes bunny is letting Jack paint one of his eggs. )) They saw Tooth and Baby Tooth coming at them full speed. Tooth had a basket in her hand and she seemed to take great care in not dropping it. Baby Tooth zoomed past Tooth and Bunny, straight towards Jack.

She landed on Jack's face, squealing in excitement. She hadn't seen her friend in awhile and she was just so happy to see him. Jack tapped Baby Tooth softly on the head and smiled.

" Hey there, Baby Tooth," said Jack.

" Good day, Sheila, " said Bunny

Tooth flew up to Bunny and whispered so only he could here.

" How is Jack doing? " she asked.

" A lot better, but I can't really say what's going through his mind, " Bunny replied.

Tooth nodded her head and flew over to Jack handing him the basket.

" What is this? " asked Jack.

Tooth scratched the top of his head and smiled. Jack leaned into the touch and a soft vibration started to come from Jack.

" Well that's a first, " said Bunny.

Tooth suppressed a ahhhhhhh and instead gestured towards the basket.

" Go ahead open it, sweet tooth, " said Tooth.

Jack sat down on his knees and set the basket down on the grass. He opened it up and saw something move inside and dropped the flap back down. Bunny snorted a little in laughter and opened the flap back up for him. A little white furry head popped out of the darkness and let out a tiny meow.

" We don't know of any Nekos so we brought you the next best thing. A kitten, " said Tooth.

Jack picked up the tiny fluff ball and cradled it, allowing Baby Tooth to also get a chance to see it.

" Bunny thought we should get one that looked similar to you, so we tried are best and I think we got it right, " said Tooth.

The kitten was slender and white and had light blue eyes. If it had the brown paws it would look exactly like Jack.

" It's an Oriental, I hope you like him, " said Tooth.

" What yea think, Mate? " said Bunny, placing a hand on Jacks shoulder.

Jack brought the kitten closer to him earning a mew from the little thing. Jack looked up at Bunny and Tooth with a wide grin on his face.

" I love it, " he said.

Baby Tooth squealed in success knowing that they succeeded in the gift.

" What you gonna name him, sweet tooth, " said tooth.

Jack sat there for a moment before finally making up his mind.

" I know this is kinda corny, " he said. " But I'm gonna name him Snow Flake. "

" I guess I'm gonna have to come up with a new nick name then, " said Bunny.

" I guess you do, " smirked Jack.

" How about fur ball or fluff, fluffy maybe... Yea... I like that. What about you, fluffy? "

" Can it, Kangaroo, " growled Jack.

Tooth tapped Bunny on the shoulder in a sign for him to stop. Baby Tooth shot over to her mother and squeaked rapidly in her ear. Tooth slapped her face gently as in remembering something.

" Oh that's right I'm covering for one of my fairies tonight, I gotta go, " said Tooth.

" Hey Tooth, " said Jack.

" Yes, sweet tooth? " said Tooth.

" Do you think I can go with? Well if Bunny will let me off the damn leash, "said Jack.

Jack looked at both of them with puppy dog eyes ( kitty cat eyes? ). Bunny sighed and waved a hand in a shoo motion.

" Go ahead, fluffy, " said Bunny.

Jack moved his gaze fully to Tooth and kept the same face, this time he put up a paw next to his cheek and tilting his head a little. Tooth couldn't hold back her squeals and flung herself around Jack's neck.

" Of course you can sweet tooth! " said Tooth.

" Bunny staff and cloak please, " said Jack.

Bunny let out another sigh and left to retrieve his things. Jack sat back up and stretched. Bunny returned with Jack's stuff and tossed them to him.

" Tooth if he starts acting strange bring him back her immediately, " whispered Bunny.

Tooth nodded her head and gave a thumbs up.

Jack pulled on his cloak and put up his hood, then he pulled up his scarf so he could hide his face. Jack began to twirl his staff like a baton and slammed it down onto the ground sending a small breeze of cold air through the warren.

" Don't, frostbite, " Bunny warned.

" Okay, Tooth I'm ready, " said Jack.

He picked up the kitten and gave it to Bunny. Jack scratched the kitten on the head before he went to Tooth's side.

" Let's go, Tooth, " said Jack.

Jack jumped up into the air using the wind to send him into one of Bunny's tunnels that lead up to the surface.

" Jack wait up! " Tooth hollered as she speed after him, Baby Tooth hot on their tail.

Bunny held the kitten up to his face so they were eye level and smirked.

" Guess it's just you and me, Snow Flake, " said Bunny.

The kitten hissed and bit Bunny on the nose. Bunny yelped and dropped the kitten in the grass. He rubbed his nose as he watched the kitten scurry away into the bushes.

" Okay then, I guess it's just me, " said Bunny.

* * *

Yeaaaaa Jack got a kitty and was aloud to leave the Warren!

Hope you liked it

thanks fir reading

ありがと


	8. Tooth and Jack

im going to mention this now for those who were curious.

I will always update the story if it is not finished. if I don't finish the story and I know it will be discountinued I will delete the story. I will also give a week long warning in a separate chapter before I delete it for anyone who wants to adopt it in those 7 days.

But that's not happening any time sone =^.^=

* * *

** Jack's Pov ***

I was watching Tooth from the windowsill as she picked up the tooth and stuck a quarter under the little girls pillow.

" Central incisor, her first tooth, " said Tooth.

She put the tooth in a bag and turned around.

" Okay Jack thats the last one for tonight we should start heading back now. "

I crossed my arms and grabbed my staff from the wall.

" Can't we just fly around for a little bit? "

Tooth shook her head.

" I gotta get these teeth back to the palace and you back to the warren. "

" I'm not a dog, I don't need to be on a leash. "

Tooth placed her hand on my shoulder.

" Sweat tooth, I know you don't, but we have been worried about you. "

Tooth took her hand off me and flew outside.

" and anyways don't you wanna see how Snow Flake is doing? "

_I do wanna see what Snow Flake is up to._

" Fine, but only if you will take me out again. "

" Deal. "

I flew out of the room and up to tooth.

" Hey Tooth? "

_" _Yes? "

" Can we at least have a race... You know... it the warren. "

" Sure, Sweet Tooth. "

Tooth smiled at me before shooting ahead of me. I summoned the wind to give me a speed boost. Using the wind, I spun circles around Tooth before flying up ahead. I slowed down when I knew I was a good distance in front of Tooth and settled on a quite breeze. Laying on my back I watched the clouds above me.

** Australia **

*** Tooth's Pov ***

I laid down in the talk grass watching Jack as he landed and sat on a rock. Slowly, I crept towards Jack and I leapt at him and pulled him into the grass.

" Gotcha, Sweet Tooth! " I said between laughs.

Jack sat up and stared at me.

" Shit, Tooth. You scared the crap out of me, " said Jack.

"Language young man, " I said placing a hand on my hip.

" Sorry. "

I pat his head and stand up.

" Come on let's get you to Bunny. "

I walked over to one of Bunny's secret holes and stood next to it waiting for Jack to go first. He sighed and hopped down the hole. I jumped down after him, tucking in my wings in a little, making sure they don't hit the wall.

* * *

Yea I know the chapters really short. Sorry for the dissapointment.

but I knew I needed to get that message out cause I haven't updated in like a month but fir the next chapter I promise will be longer.


End file.
